1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an adhesive film, an optical member including the same, and an optical display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical display includes display members including a window film, a conductive film, an organic light emitting diode, and the like. A touch pad has a stack structure in which a transparent adhesive film, for example, an optically clear adhesive (OCA) film, is interposed between the window film and the conductive film. The touch pad is operated in response to electrical signals generated by variation in capacitance occurring when a human body or a certain material touches or nearly touches (e.g., contacts or nearly contacts) the window film. The transparent adhesive film may also be stacked between two selected from the window film, the conductive film, a polarizing plate, and the organic light emitting diode.
Recently, a flexible display capable of being folded and unfolded has been developed. Since the flexible display can be folded and unfolded, the flexible display can be produced in various shapes and has a slim, lightweight structure and high impact resistance.
Various optical members included in the flexible display should have flexibility. Since the transparent adhesive film is interposed between the window film and the conductive film, the transparent adhesive film should have good adhesive strength at both surfaces thereof. In addition, the transparent adhesive film should have good foldability in order to be used in the flexible display.